Opening: Trope Pantheons Adventures: The Affairs of Love
by nightelf37
Summary: Yet another "AMV in script form". Absolutely different from a songfic, don't confuse this for those. Technically a TV Tropes Pantheons ficlet, but that doesn't exist in FF dot net. Parody of the Touhou Hakureisou opening with all sorts of characters, featuring MLP's Princess Cadance and Huniepop's Kyu. Given their differing views on love, the former certainly won't get along.


nightelf37: Here is another "AMV in script form". It's NOT a songfic. Songfics add lyrics in the middle of a story and nothing else. These fics need the song, and I try my best to help you imagine how I imagine it, since I have no real video skills. This time, I'll be "re-enacting" the opening for the fanmade _Touhou Hakureisou_ with characters from various works. You can check YouTube or Dailymotion or whatever video sites are out there for what that opening looks like.

As for what this "Trope Pantheons" is about, it is a universe where tropes in TV Tropes have representatives from all forms of fiction (and some from real life, too) who are marked as deities. As stated in its main page…

"We here at TV Tropes love to categorize things. Tropes, television shows, books, and even people. So, we eventually got to thinking: What would things be like if the world were run entirely on tropes (which it very well could be)? Who would be the Gods and Goddesses? Who would be their worshippers? Obviously, there can never be one singular deity to watch over everything... so we pooled our resources and tried to come up with as many ideas as possible. No initial payment required to enter... it's all in good fun."

All characters that appear here media have positions in the Pantheon, but I'll state who appeared after. It's not that important to know now. Except for these two.

The opening's "main characters", and therefore "prerequisite" readings:

\- Princess Cadance, Goddess of Pink Princesses  
\- Kyu Sugardust, Goddess of Lustful Women

As for why these two specifically? Well, in the Pantheon, these two have a heated rivalry, sparked by (ironically, I think) the more moral one between them when it comes to cultivating love.

Now let's get this started.

Fun challenge: Can you guess all the characters that "appear" before you reach the end of this fic?

* * *

_Song: Psychedelic Onizakura Alliance by ZUN_

{fade in from white to a certain alicorn empress walking to the right before turning her head to the "screen", seeing someone she doesn't like, and then zoom in on her very vexed expression}

{cut to a certain love fairy walking to the left with a PDA on hand before turning her head to the "screen", seeing someone she's tired of as she puts away her device, and then zoom in on her annoyed expression}

{cut to Cadance marching forward with a stomp in her step}

{cut to Kyu walking forward and turning her expression into a smile}

{cut to low shot of royal shoe-wearing forelegs rearing up from the left against a pair of long stocking-wearing legs on the right}

{cut to a pink furred chest pushing against a pink dress supporting C cups and a ribbon}

{cut to Cadance butting heads against Kyu, the former with a scowl and the latter with a smirk}

{transition to the following scenes: a purple-skinned short female inviting a bushy-haired kid with a pink t-shirt to join him for lunch, a black Scottish one-eyed man and a Midwesterner with a helmet drinking bottles of scrumpy together, a large red bird running with a bear on her back, a blue-haired guy being glomped by a food-curious brunette and a stoic-mannered white-haired girl, a punk biker girl and a stylish black-clad phantom thief on a fancy motorcycle with a face on it, a merchant with a cart of cabbages, a black Citroën H Van with a cat motif zooming by, and a Greek God of love aiming at the camera with his bow, and then flash to white}

_ikitoshi ikeru mono subete ga minagiru supesharu dee (It's a special day, all living beings are passionate)_

{fade in to the title Trope Pantheons Adventures: The Affairs of Love and the open sky as the camera pans down to show the fantastically decadent House of Love; the title slowly fades as the camera reaches the bottom of the House}

_chuuni chikku de nosutarujikku na usuzumiyo no sora (Chuuni-esque, the inky night sky is nostalgic)_

{cut to Cadance as she was chatting with a purple-skinned woman with shades and gems on her palms, only to notice something}

{she has caught sight of Kyu giving advice to a dyed-blonde delinquent looking somewhere; after a quick glare, Cadance followed their gaze to see a pair of pigtailed girls chatting, one of them blonde and the other copper/rose-colored, after which the alicorn relaxed her glare a bit}

_chimidoru basho tori soudatsusen fundoshi kuikomi nan'no sono (A frantic, violent battle of conquest, pulling up fundoshi, who even cares)_

{cut to a close up-turning-into-zoom out of three blonde-ish women; the most beautiful Greek/Roman goddess, one with markings on her face, and an angelic nutcase over the whole idea of love}

{cut to the massive dining hall of the House of Food, which is decorated for a festival, and pan down to all the deities eating there}

_nanigoto ni mo kiai irete sui mo amai mo tanoshimanakya sonshichau yo (Work up fighting spirit for anything, enjoy both the sour and sweet or you'll lose!)_

{cut to a scene of two wartime singers (one blue-haired and one blonde) performing together on a "modest" stage; then to one in front of the House of Love again, but this time also showing with a "cheese-legs" black equine-shaped insectoid looking envious of it, and flanked by several similar specimens of smaller stature}

{a face-off about to ensue against that above adversary; Cadance in a combat stance, flanked by her husband and his younger sister, all horns flaring with magic; flash and it becomes a certain superhero's girlfriend's photo for the Daily Planet}

{joining the face-off beside Cadance's trio; Kyu looking like she'd rather be anywhere else, flanked by a blonde sex maniac of an "angel" pointing her gun, and her partner whose hair color is similar to the "younger sister" on Cadance's side and katana in a combat stance; flash and it becomes a certain tengu reporter's photo for the Bunbunmaru Newspaper}

{following scenes; an old man warming his cup of tea with his hands, a hand gripping a special bow and arrow, a guard bypassing a cardboard box in a hallway, and then a blue-robed psychopath with a face hidden by a pointy hat standing in an imposing manner as the camera pulls away from him}

_yozakura kizakura benizakura hirahira maiagare (Night-, demonic- and scarlet-cherry blossoms, flutter and soar!)_

{a blue furry mascot runs alongside his pink hammer-wielding friend/former stalker down a path when a red-clad superhero outruns them both as he quickly approaches them, after which all three speed off at the same ultra-fast velocity}

{quickly pan up to a cyan pegasus pony dodging a volley of missiles as they try to chase her down; scene immediately shifts into a Pokémon-style battle interface, with the pony on the player's side, and a red-and-white F-15 fighter jet on the opponent's side}

_youkai no ondo de kanpai wo kibun wa hai tenshon sa (Toast to the youkai's singing, the mood is full of energy)_

{following scenes; a redhead boy with a headband chopping up vegetables; an angry blond chef drilling his apprentices on their progress; and the blond delinquent eating steak bowls alongside a brown-haired tomboy dressed in a green jacket}

{a busty ballerina holding a pair of guns in each hand twirls from left to right as a screen transition, changing the scene to show the wartime singers from before performing on stage before a multitude of fans as the camera zooms out to show that they're comprised of multiple sentient species}

_horoyoi gachiyoi futsukayoi nondemo nomareru na (Tipsy, drunk, hungover – drink, but don't be swallowed up)_

{following scenes; the Black Mage raises a hand and starts casting down lightning around himself; a muscular teenager and an orange-clad blond vampire engage in rapid-fire fisticuffs… using their guardian spirits; and then cut to a completely different scene where a blond buffoon in shades is bunted skyward by a green gust of wind from a certain tactician with white small twintails}

_jinsei ni hana wo sakasetai nara (If you want to make flowers bloom in your life)_

{a battlezone with multiple unconscious folks, and ruined festivities}

_yoake made (Until dawn) Dancing Bravo Night!_

{as the Black Mage looms over the fallen, four aren't and three of them charge forward; the black equine insectoid with her fangs bared, Eros ready to shoot, and Cadance with teeth clenched, whereas Kyu is on her knees with a bloody leg and clutching her shoulder, which has a tattered wing}

_genkai made (To the limit) Dancing Bravo Night!_

{focus on Black Mage as he puts his hands to his hip as he charges up a large ball of energy, then the camera turns around so that he's in the center as his adversaries close in on him from above; scene then freezes as the entire image turns sepia}

{change to a white screen as credits show on screen displaying the names of various tropers of the Trope Pantheons Discussion thread}

_nightelf37, [further names withheld to protect their identities]_

{change again to show the following}

_Owners of TV Tropes: Chris Richmond and Drew Schoentrup_

{change again to show the following}

_Huniepop by Ryan "HuniePot" Koons  
__My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic by Lauren Faust_

{change to show the following snap cuts; Cadance heavily covered in bandages and resting on a hospital bed, Kyu walking in with crutches and a brace on her leg, the love fairy showing the slightest empathy as she leans on the doorway, and the alicorn showing the slightest relief as her visitor makes to leave}

{change to a white screen as credits show on screen displaying the works whose characters were featured}

_Steven Universe by Rebecca Sugar  
__Team Fortress 2 by Valve  
__Banjo-Kazooie by Rare  
__Date A Live by Tachibana Koush  
__Persona series by ATLUS  
__Avatar by Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino  
__Oh My Goddess! by Kōsuke Fujishima  
__Disgaea by Nippon Ichi  
__Macross by Studio Nue and Artland  
__DC Comics_

{change again to show the following}

_Touhou by ZUN  
__Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt by GAINAX  
__Metal Gear by Hideo Kojima and Konami  
__8-bit Theater by Brian Clevinger  
__Sonic by SEGA  
__Transformers by Hasbro  
__Shokugeki no Sōma by Yūto Tsukuda  
__Senran Kagura by Marvelous  
__Jojo's Bizarre Adventure by Hirohiko Araki  
__Johnny Bravo by Van Partible  
__Fire Emblem by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems_

{change again to show the following}

_Song Base: Psychedelic Onizakura Alliance by Nana Takahashi_

{change again to show quick snapshots of words representing the Trope Pantheons' Houses [such as Food, Heroes, Weapons, Gaming, Power, Profession, Characterization, Crime, Shape, Combat, Naming, Knowledge, Villains, Color, Betrayal, Narrative, etc.], ending on the word Love}

* * *

nightelf37: Now that we reached the end, here are the profiles.

Profiles

Titles may change locations at any time (and even titles might change, too, but there's only so much I can do), and links aren't allowed in Fanfiction dot Net, either, so I'll just give you titles to type on (copy-pasting text apparently doesn't work here either) the TV Tropes search engine or Google, and I believe you can figure out the rest.

Appearances from:

\- Amethyst, Goddess of Eating for Fun  
\- Steven Universe, God of Team Moral Centers  
\- Mr. "Jane Doe" and Tavish DeGroot, Co-Gods of Explosives (The Soldier and the Demoman)  
\- Banjo and Kazooie, Deities of Collection Marathon Platformers  
\- Shido Itsuka, God of Sudden Volunteering and Harem-Activated Powers  
\- Tohka Yatogami, Goddess of Asking If Something's Edible  
\- Origami Tobiichi, Great Herald of the Quiet, Withdrawn Girl  
\- Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Celestial Crew of Phantom Thieves  
\- The Cabbage Merchant, God of Easily-Destroyed Displays  
\- Eros, God of the Love Arrow  
\- Garnet, Goddess of Romantic Fusions  
\- The Investigation Team, Deities of Unbelievable Source Plots (Rise Kujikawa, Chie Satonaka)  
\- Aphrodite, Goddess of Cheating Lovers  
\- Belldandy, Goddess of Magical Girlfriends  
\- Flonne, Goddess of Love Freaks  
\- Lynn Minmay, The Romantic Runner-Up Goddess  
\- Sheryl Nome, Goddess of Hopes and Dreams  
\- Queen Chrysalis, Goddess of Impersonation  
\- Shining Armor, God of Trustworthy Names  
\- Twilight Sparkle, Goddess of Checklists  
\- Lois Lane, Goddess of Going For The Big Scoop  
\- Panty Anarchy, Goddess of Lovable Sex Maniacs  
\- Stocking Anarchy, Goddess of Sweets  
\- Aya Shameimaru, Goddess of Paparazzi News and Rumors  
\- Iroh, God of Cool Old Guys and Tea  
\- Solid Snake, God of Stealth  
\- Black Mage Evilwizardington, God of Villain Protagonists  
\- Sonic the Hedgehog, God of Mascots With Attitude  
\- Amy Rose, Goddess of Hyperspace Mallets  
\- Wally West, the Fastest God Alive  
\- Rainbow Dash, Goddess of Rainbows and Multicolored Hair  
\- Starscream, God of Big Bad Betrayal  
\- Soma Yukihira, God of Impossibly Delicious Food  
\- Gordon Ramsay, God of Angry Chefs  
\- Ryouna, Goddess of Wide-Open Masochism  
\- Jotaro Kujo, God of Rapid-Fire Fisticuffs and Spiritual Combat  
\- Dio Brando, Manipulator of the Flow of Time  
\- Johnny Bravo, God of Casanova Wannabes  
\- Robin, Deity of Loyal Tacticians

nightelf37: See ya on Third!


End file.
